


P R E D A T O R

by KA_LON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “He watched from afar, waiting for the right moment to claim his prey.”
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	P R E D A T O R

* * *

He was a predator, eyes searching the dimmed club illuminated with neon lights. Nose, smelling the many scents until one stood out to him, eyes rushing to find the source. 

The over sized blazer she wore covered the shorts under it giving the illusion she had nothing on underneath, the strappy heels on her feet made her legs look endless. A smile appearing on her face as she laughed at something the girl next to her said.

She was surrounded by female betas and omegas just as beautiful as she was, but it was her scent that made her stand out from the rest. Even the curls that hid her neck couldn’t minimize the sweet smell that she emitted, telling every alpha close enough that she was close to heat, making her the perfect target.

The cold water she sipped on felt like heaven to her slightly warm body, her heat wasn’t due for another week but somewhere in the packed club someone was releasing pheromones that would cause any omega to squirm in their seat. Whether they were close to heat or not. 

In the back of her mind there was a voice reprimanding her for not listening to Minseok when he told her to stay home, but it was Gia’s birthday. She couldn’t not come when the only reason was that he was worried about something triggering her heat.

“You okay” Gia questioned into Yara’s ear as she looked to see her second glass of water was already finished.

“I just feel a little warm” Yara replied. The omega caught in a dilemma with her mind as she wished she could strip the blazer from her body, but it also was bathed in the scent of Minseok which was calming whatever preheat symptoms she was currently having.

“Maybe it’s the pheromones?” Jade pointed out to which Soojin furrowed her eyebrows.

“What pheromones?” 

“You mean you don’t smell that, it’s practically choking me” Yara stated, Jade nodding in agreement and the two beta’s shared a look.

“Maybe you should call Minseok to come get you?” Gia suggested.

“But you know how he can get” Yara reminded, Gia wincing as she remembered when the small man had almost ripped her front door off its hinges when Yara had suddenly started her heat at a house party she had last year.

“I think my parties are jinxed, you always seem to go into some kind of heat during them” Gia jokes, Yara letting out a small laugh in reply.

“I still think you should call him. If an alpha is releasing pheromones only an omega can smell, it means he’s trying to send an omega into heat to spend his rut with” Soojin pointed out.

“Alright, you guys win” Yara relented as she sent Minseok a text.

“You’ll thank us later” Gia winked as Yara rolled her eyes in reply.

He watched as his pheromones took effect. Tongue licking his lips as the preheat made her scent even more ripe, her curls eventually being pulled off her neck into a bun allowing him to inhale more of the sweet aroma but the underlying smell of another caused him to glance over her exposed neck, smirking as he spotted a mating mark peaking out near her collarbone. It was a special thing, to see the disgust on a mated omegas face turn into pleasure as they gave in, and she would be no different. They all submitted to him in the end.

He watched as she stood, her friend laughing at something she said before she headed off towards the bathrooms. Oblivious to the phone that was pressed to her ear as he could only focus on the perfect plan in getting her to himself. She only made it easier for him by splitting from her friends.

“Should I tell you “I told you so”, now or later” Minseok teased as she rolled her eyes.

“Later would be appreciated” Yara replied as she leaned against the cool tile “A bath sounds perfect right now” She stated as her fingers massaged the back of her clammy neck, stray curls already sticking to her hot skin.

“And am I included in that plan?” He asked making her smile.

“Hmm, well if you ask nicely” Yara hummed making him laugh.

“Where are you?” Minseok asked as Yara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her ears was suddenly filled with the same music that was muffled inside the bathroom.

He was already slipping past the bodies on the dance floor, so eager to claim his prize that he didn’t notice a male slip into the bathroom in his impatience. A male who’s scent matched the same one he faintly smelled on the omega he was after.

“I can see why you wanted to take a bath” Minseok commented as his lips left kisses from her temple to her jaw, arms holding her close to him.

“I should of stayed home” Yara stated to which Minseok snorted. 

“You’ll listen to me next time won’t you” He pointed out as she laughed in reply, placing a kiss on her neck he froze as he breathed in her scent.

“..Min, what’s wrong?” Yara asked as he slowly pulled back eyes a dangerous dark amber “Wha-” She started to repeat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Minseok spoke to which she stared as him in confusion “I can smell their pheromones, why didn’t you tell me someone put you into preheat” He elaborated.

“Because I know how you are, I’m fine-” Yara tried to reassure to which he scoffed.

“Fine? Only an unmated alpha going into rut can release pheromones strong enough to cause even an mated omega to go into heat. The only reason why one would deliberately release them is if he was a predator looking for an omega close to heat to target” Minseok explained. Yara flinching away from him as if his words burned her skin.

“So it’s my fault” 

“That’s not what I said” He stated to which she scoffed.

“You didn’t have too. You said he was looking for an omega who was close to heat to target, and obviously i’m the only one who’s close to heat right?” Yara argued.

“Maybe if you had stayed home like a good omega you wouldn’t be in this situation” Minseok retorted causing Yara to glare.

“Fuck you” She spat back, his dark amber eyes flickering red as he backed her into the edge of the bathroom counter.

“You want to say that again, I don’t think I heard you” He stated calmly but even Yara could see the steam rising from his heated skin.

Before Yara could even form the words on her mouth, his lips covered hers. Drowning in the sweet taste of his omega, his mate, his wife. Her hands gripped at his shoulder and nape, fingers flowing through his hair as she pulled him closer. His own hands run down her sides, over her hips, a whimper leaving her lips as he squeezed her ass before cupping the back of her thighs as he lifted her up.

Perching her on top of the black counter in between the silver sinks. She tilted her head back, baring her neck in submission as his teeth nipped at her mark. His fingers were ready to unbutton her blazer when a knock came to the door.

“You okay in there?” The male voice asked, his pheromones are what drew Minseok’s attention, it was the same scent he smelled on Yara.

“Min, look at me” Yara coaxed, her hands cupping the sides of his jaw as she turned his face to her “I’m fine. You’re here and I’m fine, take me home” She stated leaving another kiss on his lips before he backed up to let her down from the counter.

Walking over to the door Minseok unlocked it, the alpha on the other side surprised to be greeted with his face when he opened the door. His eyes looking to Yara who was hidden behind Minseok’s frame.

“It’s all yours” Minseok said with a smirk as he walked past, his hand finding Yara’s lower back as he guided her out of the club.


End file.
